Viva Piñata the next generation
by SonicHedgehogBlur
Summary: Takes place a few years after the show. When Paulie,Fergy,Hudson and Franklin get married to their girl friends and have kids of there own what will happen? Let's find out in this series of oneshots based around the next generation of our favorite party animals. I Do NOT own Viva Piñata or any of it's Charecters except for the OCs I created.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I decided to write a Viva Piñata fanfic about the more Papery inhabitants of Piñata island. Just cause most of the fanfics I have found are about the more human inhabitants. So yeah. As you can guess by the title the story is about the kids of the famous party animals. So I only decided to write about Fergy,Paulie,Hudson and Franklins children just cause there the main characters in the show and it was just easier to come up with so ya.**

 **Heather,Phoebe,Felix,Fiona,and Fauna belong to ME.**

 **So without further ado here's my fanfic.**

Hudson closed his eyes as he leaned back against the couch. Usually the celebrity piñata would be busy, but recently he had cleared out his schedule a bit due to important matters that left him quiet tired. Speaking of these important matters... A childish giggle that was music to Hudson's ears brought him out of his thoughts. He lazily opened his eyes and caught sight of a little Horstachio foal standing near him, wearing his trademark sunglasses. A wide, genuine smile came to Hudson's face. "What are you doing?" He asked playfully. The little girl giggled again, giving a wide toothy grin. Hudson picked up the little girl and set her on his lap, a position many of his fans would vie for, especially a certain badgesicle. He gently pulled the sun glasses off and was met with the green orbs of his daughter. "Just like daddy!" She said giggling again. Hudson chuckled "Just like daddy huh?" Hudson didn't doubt that his daughter, Heather Horstachio, would not have any problem quickly rising to fame as he had. She was after all the daughter of the two most famous piñatas ever, himself and Hayley Horstachio. Heather had Haleys body color except, her two back legs were purple like Hudson's, while her two front legs were blue like Haley's,her face was also the same color as Hayley except her muzzle was white like Hudson's and she had one ear that was blue and one that was pink like Hudson's. Her mane was blond while her tail was brown. Many of the paparazzi were eager to get pictures and video of the little 3 year old Heather and would love to get a moment like this on video, but Hudson and Hayley both decided that it would be best to keep there daughter out of the spotlight until she was a bit older. Of course that didn't mean there weren't a few attempts. These usually ended up running in terror from a very ticked off Hayley. Hudson smiled as Heather laid her head on his chest, he kissed her forehead and rubbed her back. He smiled again as Heather let out a tiny content sigh. Hudson saw a bright flash from the corner of his eye and he glanced towards the door. He rolled his eyes as he saw a few paparazzi. Hudson signed. "Babe there doing it again." He lazily called from the couch. He heard a loud crash from some where in the house, which he guessed was Hayley quiet literally dropping what she was doing. He then heard rapped foot steps, and then he saw Hayley running past him. "I swear to Pinautor when I get my hooves on you!" She shouted chasing after them. Heather sat up on Hudson's lap and watched. "Mamas mad." She said. "Yup." Hudson agreed watching as well. Suddenly Hayley caught up to the paparazzi. "Let's look away now.." Hudson said covering Heaters eyes as the paparazzi started to scream in terror.

Loud giggles echoed throughout Paulie's house. Pauile grinned down at the little pretztail girl. His daughter. He grinned and resumed his attack. "Daddy s-stop!" His daughter, Phoebe said between giggles. Paulie paused and grinned. "Don't stop? Alright!" He said and resumed kissing his daughter on her cheeks,neck,and head, mean while Phoebe attempted to push his head away while giggling. Phoebe pretztail was the daughter of Paulie and Petunia pretztail. She looked pretty much exactly like them both. Except her chest and front left paw where white for some reason. Finally Paulie stopped. He smiled as he lay down next to Phoebe. Phoebe giggled and nuzzled into Pauiles side. "I love you Daddy."

Paulie smiled.

"I love you too baby girl."

"And what do you stay away from?" Fergy quizzed. "Pinata central!" Fergy was with his son Felix fudgehog. Felix was the son of Fergy and Fiona Fudgehog, Fiona pretty much looked like Fergy except more Feminine. Fergy was teaching his son Felix how to avoid going to Parties. "And who do we stay away from?" "Langston!" The three year old Felix shouted enthusiastically. "Good job!" Fergy said as he hugged his son.

 _*************************************************************************************************************************_ Franklin Fizzly Bear was currently holding his daughter, Fauna Fizzly Bear as she was balancing on his surf board. Fauna was the daughter of Franklin and Florence Fizzly Bear. She basically looked like both of them. "Great Job Fauna!" He said smiling as he held onto her. Fauna giggled then suddenly a medium sized wave washed over the them. Franklin gasped as he saw Fauna wasn't on the surfboard any more. He was about to panic when suddenly Fauna resurfaced and held onto the surf board. "That was fun daddy!" Franklin chuckled with relief.

 **Okay so that's done. Sorry the last two scenarios were so short I couldn't think of much so Ya. I think I might update this from time to time. So Ya.**


	2. Heather pt 1

"Hudson all I'm saying is that it wouldn't hurt your career.." "For the last time Simone No means No!" Hudson was currently sitting in Simone's office arguing with her. You see Simone was meeting with Hudson to discuss his popularity and how to bring it up. Simone had suggested the idea of Hudson bringing Heather to an event and allowing the paparazzi to get a few pictures of Heather and Hudson immediately went on the defense and said no. "Hudson you need to do something to bring your career up, and getting some video and pictures of you and Heather would be perfect!" She said glancing at Heater who was currently sitting on the floor playing with her toys. "Simone I discussed this with Hayley and we both agreed that we are not exposing her to the media at such a young age!" "Hudson all you would be doing is letting the media get a few pictures and some video of you and Heather together, is that so bad?" Hudson crossed his arms and gave an annoyed "Yes." Simone gave an exasperated groan. "Look Hudson, you need to do something to allow the media to see how great a parent you are to Heather, because so far the impression you and Hayley have been giving the media is not good." Simone said holding up a magazine article. The article said " _Hudson and Hayley's protective parent rampage!"_ The picture showed a very ticked off Hayley riding bronco style on the back of a terrified photographer as she appeared to be attempting to snatch a camera from him. Mean while Hudson had a very angry look on his face while appearing to be yelling at a reporter, mean while holding a terrified looking Heater. Hudson had to admit the article didn't make them look very... flattering. "I don't see the problem,were being protective of our daughter isn't that a good thing?" Hudson said refusing to give in. "Hudson, your yelling at a reporter, looking very angry and not at all friendly, meanwhile your wife is riding bronco style on a photographer, and in the middle of all of this your daughter is sitting in YOUR arms looking terrified, good is not a word to describe this." Hudson opened his mouth but Simone cut him off. "And yes Hayley's manager is already discussing this with her as well." Hudson shut his mouth. "And what exactly am I supposed to take Heater to?" Hudson asked, his voice sour as he was giving up. Simone immediately grew enthusiastic, glad that her client was finally giving in. Simone pulled out a flier from her desk and showed it to Hudson. "It's the father daughter event this weekend! Your going and bringing Heater, and you will NOT be blocking the paparazzi from her, you will spend time with her there doing whatever and you WILL let the paparazzi take video and pictures of you two." Hudson sighed deeply. "Fine." He then stood up and walked over to Heather. His frown disappeared as he approached Heather and said something to her. The toddler smiled and stood up, holding his then walked out the door with Heather in tow. Simone watched from the window as Hudson left the building. As he walked out he was met with paparazzi shoving microphones and cameras in his and Heathers faces and taking pictures. Hudson simply put his sun glasses over his eyes, scooped up Heather,shielded her face with his hoof and walked away. Simone sighed as she watched him walk away.

"This is not going to be easy."


End file.
